Special DeliVery
by Jan of Arc
Summary: Happy Birthday Jade012! Butcher Eric makes a meat delivery to Deli owner Sookie in more ways than one! AH, EPOV, PWP, O/S.


Special Deli-very

_Happy Birthday Jade012! I hope you like this. It's all human, Eric's POV with cheesy jokes and porn. Yay!_

I hung up the phone and rubbed my face with both hands. The last thing I needed was my driver, Chow, calling in sick. It meant not only would all the deliveries be late, but I'd need to close the shop early and do them all myself. That meant losing money from afternoon sales. But one thing I was proud of with my business was the quality of my product and the service we gave to our customers. I picked up the delivery notes and counted, only six but they were all over the city. It would definitely take all afternoon and possibly into the evening for me to get them all done.

As if whoever was up there knew I was struggling on my own, the shop was busy all morning. The weather was warming up – Barbecue season was always a busy time for me. Despite what some people thought, I actually wanted to follow in my Father's footsteps and be a butcher. People always need food and people will always eat meat, as long as I supplied the best product – my future was secure. Well, as long as my staff were reliable. I was annoyed at Chow because he knew today was Felicia's day off, he knew I'd be on my own in the store and have to take care of the deliveries too.

I was interrupted by the phone while I was carving off some steaks for a regular. "Northman's Quality Meat Products, how can I help you?"

"This is Pam Ravenscroft, we were supposed to be receiving a delivery this morning but it hasn't arrived yet."

"Ah, yes. I'm very short staffed today; I'll be making the deliveries this afternoon."

"Well that doesn't help me in the slightest; the delivery was booked for this morning. Do you even know what good customer service is?"

"Yes, Ma'am I do. If I wasn't so busy giving good customer service to the people who are queuing at my counter right now then you would have gotten a phone call apologising for the delay."

"My order better be first on your run or I'll be speaking to the owner!"

"I _am_ the owner, Ms. Ravenscroft. And right now I'm doing everything by myself – you'll get your delivery when I have time to bring it."

I hung up, feeling even angrier than I did before. I hastily checked the delivery notes until I found her name. I remembered Felicia taking the order and telling me about the new sandwich bar and Deli that would be opening. Well, they weren't open yet, so Ms. Ravenscroft could just wait until the last delivery for her attitude.

The morning passed quickly because I was busy and I had to turn away half a dozen customers as I was closing the shop to make the delivery run. That was a couple of hundred dollars worth of sales that Chow would answer for. I changed the message on the shop's answering machine to include my cell phone number so customers could still reach me while I was out and about and then loaded up the refrigerated truck with everything I needed.

I wasn't on the road ten minutes and my cell rang out. It kept ringing every five or ten minutes for the first couple of hours, customers wanting to know why the store was closed, regulars wondering what had happened (much more politely and with more concern than that Pam chick had shown) but then I got a call I certainly hadn't been expecting.

"Hello, Mr. Northman, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I just wanted to call and apologise for my business partner's attitude when she called you earlier. I completely understand that you're swamped and hope that Pam hasn't spoiled what could be a satisfactory business relationship."

"Uh ... thanks. I'm making the deliveries right now. I promise I'll have your goods to you as soon as possible."

"That would be wonderful Mr. Northman, with us opening the sandwich bar tomorrow we're both a little nervous and want everything to go smoothly. We can't open if we don't have any sandwich fillings but I get the whole 'unforeseen circumstances' thing."

"Thank you for understanding Mrs. Stackhouse, I'll see you soon."

"Miss. It's Miss Stackhouse."

In my experience, and that is pretty vast, women only corrected the Miss/Mrs thing for two reasons. The first is to affirm that they aren't an old married woman and still perky enough to choose Miss over Ms, the second is to highlight that they are indeed single and looking. Although, this was the south and some of the more genteel ladies used Miss their entire lives. She had a young voice though, sweet and smooth. I spent the rest of my drops wondering what she looked like.

When I was done and theirs was the only delivery left, I held my breath as I knocked on the door to the sandwich bar. In my mind she was a little tubby with rosy cheeks and curly hair, a happy person who liked food and life. The door was opened by a short woman with white blonde hair and a scowl.

"Finally! Look who decided to show up, Sookie."

So this would be Pam. I rolled my eyes and handed her the delivery note before going to unload the truck. I could hear them Pam asking Sookie what each cut of meat was for. It was obvious that Pam was the business side and Sookie was the creative side, and she certainly planned to be creative with what they'd bought from me.

"Well, hopefully Northman's Quality meat products will live up to their name." I could feel Pam's eyes boring into my back as she said it.

"Oh, I think we can _see_ the quality meat he's delivering."

That comment made me stand up straight and turn around. There was another blonde woman standing next to Pam, she had her head cocked to one side and a twinkle in her blue eyes. She wasn't tubby in the least but curvy and her tight shirt showed off an impressive rack. Pam must have seen the look on my face and poked Sookie in the ribs.

"We don't have time for fucking around, Sookie. We're on a tight schedule here."

"Pam, you're stressing me out with all your flapping. Go and get laid and leave the delivery to me. I'll show Mr. Northman exactly where his meat should go."

I think I may have gulped. Women never usually came on to me in my work environment – probably something to do with the fact I was usually holding a big, sharp knife and had blood all over my apron. I always picked up chicks in bars but, now I thought about it, it had been a couple of months since I got laid.

Pam huffed and went back into the shop, coming out moments later with a huge purse and storming over to a silver sedan before peeling away from the kerb. Since I never got the chance to flirt while being 'butcher' Eric, I decided to have some fun with it.

"So where do you want this meat anyway?" I grinned and winked, surprised when I got a giggle in return.

"Well, the meat in your hands goes in the fridge. We can negotiate anything else when that little task is done."

I followed her through to the prep area, her hips swinging hypnotically. She opened the door to a walk in fridge and I placed the box of cuts on an empty shelf. When I came out of the fridge she was leaning against a counter with her arms folded.

"You left us until last because of Pam didn't you?" I nodded. "So you don't have anywhere else to be?"

"Well, I need to take the truck back to the store but there's really no rush for that."

"Good. As much as I told Pam to go and get laid, it seems like we all need a little stress relief. I was going to wait until after opening day tomorrow, but you're too pretty to pass on."

My eyes flicked to her chest, the cold air from the fridge had made her nipples hard. She was beautiful and confident and making it pretty damn clear she was looking for a good time. I'd be lying if I said it was a turn-off but I didn't want her to think I was easy.

"What makes you think I'm interested in that kind of thing? You don't even know my first name." I folded my arms and smirked at her.

"The monster twitching in your pants tells me you're interested and I really don't need to know your first name." She smirked right back at me.

I'd been so distracted by her tits; I hadn't noticed her checking out my package. I watched her walk back out to the front of the store, right to the front door, closing it, locking it and pulling down the blind. Her hands were already unbuttoning her shorts when she turned around to face me.

"Are you always this forward?" I asked but I didn't really care, I was unfastening my own pants and kicking my sneakers off before she could answer.

"Pretty much, I always get what I want. And, right now, I want a good, hard fuck."

She pulled off her shirt and dropped it on one of the tables and kicked off her shorts and flip flops. Sookie was stunning, curves for days and a handful or more up top. My body reacted instantly to seeing her in her pale blue lacy underwear and matching bra. I was glad I'd already opened my pants because things would have been uncomfortable otherwise. I panicked for a second, but a quick check of my back pocket confirmed my wallet was there. I always kept a condom in my wallet.

The look of desire in her eyes was like a magnet drawing my lips toward hers. I claimed her mouth and she pushed my pants down to my knees as our tongues tangled heatedly. Breaking the kiss so I could take off the rest of my clothes, Sookie amused herself by palming my cock through my shorts and nibbling at my chest. I groaned, trying to make quick work of undressing so I could get back to touching _her_.

Soon I was naked and pushing her toward one of the tables, one hand on her left breast and the other on her ass. Both hand were met by delicious firm and rounded flesh. I rubbed the hard bud of her nipple through the lace of her bra with my thumb and Sookie arched into my hand. She wanted more; her body was telling me what to do. I flicked the catch on her bra and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor and greedily captured one of rosy peaks between my lips.

She leaned back until she was lying on the tabletop; I stood up to my full height so I could see all of her. Sookie was spread out like a buffet, her chest and cheeks flushed with lust, her nipples pointed to the sky and her eyes dilated so they almost looked black. I didn't want to speak in case I broke the spell; instead I ran my hand down her body, over her panties and stroked her through the damp material. Sookie gasped and pressed her hips against my touch.

I couldn't wait to feel how wet she was, I moved her panties out of the way and ran two fingers along her folds. Her pussy was hot and slick with desire; I groaned at the sensation of touching her and felt my cock throb at the thought of how it would feel to be inside her. Sookie moaned and pushed against my hand, my fingers slipped inside her easily and my thumb found her clit. I looked down and watched as she moved her body, grinding her hips as I fucked her with my hand.

When she squeezed at her tits with her own hands I hissed and grabbed my cock with my free hand, it was so sexy to watch her getting herself off, pinching and pulling at her nipples as she undulated against my fingers. Sookie grunted and glared at me when I removed my fingers from her, but she simply raised an eyebrow when I dropped to my knees and pulled at her panties to remove them.

I couldn't help but admire her when she was fully naked, the saucy flare of her hips, the rounded contours of her incredible breasts, her toned thighs framing the glistening lips of her pussy. She was glorious. As I lowered my mouth to her folds and took my first taste, she moaned and bucked against me. I held her down with one hand on her pelvis as the other pumped in and out of her soaking channel. The noises she made as I licked and sucked at her had my cock begging for attention.

Replacing my mouth with my thumb, I reached over for my pants and fished out what I needed. I carried on licking and sucking at her as I rolled on the condom but as soon as both my hands were free they were back to pleasuring Sookie. The way she was panting and pulling at the hard buds of her breasts, I knew she was close.

I closed my mouth over her clit and sucked while flicking it with the tip of my tongue. The way she cried out and shuddered as her walls tightened around my fingers was incredible. Quickly I pulled my hand away and stood up, sliding my cock inside her slowly. Sookie's hands gripped at my arms as she pulled herself up from the table and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"The counter, move, I want it hard and fast and that table won't take it."

"Yes Ma'am."

I grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her, gritting my teeth as she ground against me. The counter wasn't far; I turned us around and took three steps before pressing her against the glass. Sookie hissed as the cold surface touched her heated flesh. The glass was curved at the top and her body moulded to the shape, allowing me an incredible visual as her tits bounced with every thrust.

My hands gripped her thighs as I pumped in and out of her, even with a rubber on her pussy felt amazing around my cock. I couldn't remember another woman making me this hard, this desperate to make the fucking last as long as possible. Her left hand went back to plucking her nipples while her right hand snaked between us to rub at her clit.

Leaning back to get a better view, I saw her fingers sliding effortlessly over the swollen bundle of nerves, I loved how wet she was. Sookie eyes were screwed closed and her breathing was heavy, the sight of her like that was pushing me closer to coming than I wanted to be. I slowed my thrusts but pushed harder into her, I was scared for a moment we'd break the glass on that shiny new counter.

Sookie grunted and told me to go faster, faster. I could feel her frustration. I grit my teeth and sped up again, she felt so good around me that no amount of fat old men dancing around my brain could stop me from coming. I opened my eyes just in time for her to hit her peak with her back arching and a string of expletives pouring from her mouth as her walls pulsated around my cock.

I couldn't hold on any longer, the tightening in my balls demanded to be released and I came hard with my fingers biting into her thighs. Holding her to me, I shakily dropped to my knees on the floor, panting and sweating like a racehorse.

Sookie climbed off me and went around the shop picking up her clothes. "There's a bathroom in the back if you want to clean up ... oh! I never _did_ get your first name."

I had to hold on to the counter as I stood. "Eric. It's Eric."

"Okay, well I had fun, Eric." She walked over with her panties swinging from one finger and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Will you be making the deliveries every week?"

"What?"

"You're not just a pretty face; I need to be fucked like that more often." She giggled and fastened her bra. "So, will you be delivering my meat every week?"

I thought about what she was saying, I could do with _that_ calibre of screwing almost daily. But _that_ calibre of screwing wasn't found with a lot of the women I picked up.

"Sure. I'll make it a personal mission that you're satisfied with the quality of meat I supply." I turned around to go back to the bathroom and she smacked my ass, it stung a little but I knew it was playful.

"Oh I'm satisfied, but looking forward to next time already. Unfortunately I still have work to do before we open tomorrow or I'd suggest we make some tit prints to go with the ass prints on the counter."

After I'd disposed of the condom and dressed again, I found her in the prep area rubbing handfuls of herbs onto one of the cuts of beef I'd brought.

"So, I'm all cleaned up and ... uh ... I had a really good time." I had no idea what to say to her, what came out of my mouth wasn't really appropriate but I felt like I had to say something.

She turned around and waved with a bright smile on her face. "Okay, I'll see you next week?"

"Yes, yes you will."

-FIN-


End file.
